


puppy

by friedpluto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedpluto/pseuds/friedpluto





	puppy

中本悠太把钥匙插进门锁的时候才终于想起金道英来，说好了今天要去接他，急急忙忙跑到学校门口，刚好看到高中生从教学楼里跑出来，长腿迈得很开，书包甩在肩上，标准的耍帅男高中生造型。“等得很着急了吧？”他问。

悠太想说也没有很着急因为自己也迟到了，但话到嘴边绕了个弯，“是啊，道英是不是瞒着我在和同班同学谈恋爱啊，想到这个就很着急。”

“哥想想也知道不可能吧？”金道英边喘气边笑了起来，白色的哈气从嘴里冒出来，“只是和乐队的朋友在写歌而已。”

悠太抿着嘴也笑起来，伸手整理了一下金道英的围巾，“道英什么时候会有公演呢，好想去看看。”

金道英顺势牵起他停留在围巾上的手，拽着他朝回家的路上走起来，“那到时候一定不要迟到哦。”

两个人的影子印在地上，被拉长了。街道是橙色的，很好看。

到家的时候已经很晚了，但两个人都不是很饿，“比起那个，”悠太说，“想现在就被道英治愈啊。”

“今天也很累吗？”金道英说。

“是的啊，觉得只有和道英在一起才行了。”

金道英把围巾解下来挂在衣架上，大衣也脱下来，“哥总是这么拼命啊。”

“所以啊道英，赶快来吻我吧。”上一秒还露着倦容的悠太绽放出一个非常完美的笑容，近乎撒娇地说。

金道英的吻总是很柔和的，比同龄人要成熟的感觉，像是在仔细品尝悠太的嘴唇。这个年纪的高中生似乎总是没什么耐心，可是金道英很有耐心，耐心对付悠太的撒娇，耐心处理悠太的性欲，比起成熟的大人悠太来说是更加笃定的样子。身上也是清爽的味道，悠太像小狗一样埋在他的颈窝里嗅了很久，有点痒，金道英笑了两声，声带的位置振动起来。悠太也笑了，气息热热地呼在金道英的皮肤上。

扩张也很温柔，说起来悠太第一次觉得男朋友的手指很漂亮就是在床上，骨节分明，又很瘦，细细长长的，在这种时候很好用。悠太的身体很敏感，是擅长享受快感的人，抽插了几下就觉得后腰的部分慢慢积聚起酸软的感觉，整个人窝在金道英的怀里。金道英空着的一只手揉揉他的脑袋，毛绒绒的。他像安抚小猫一样安抚起悠太：“悠太不要着急喔，马上就好了。”

这种时候反倒叫起名字来，悠太不知道为什么觉得心跳加速，又觉得手指一下下蹭过敏感点，不受控制地小声呜咽起来。快点，悠太有些迷蒙地想，快点干我啊金道英。

扩张完毕，手指抽出来的时候连带着润滑液也流出来，不可控的感觉从后穴传来，悠太的脸一下子红了。悠太的长相本来就比较浓艳，现在眼角绯红，脸颊也是红色的，像个鲜润的少女。“哥很漂亮呢。”这样说着的金道英，温柔地把悠太摆成双腿大开的M字形，俯下身去吻上他，然后插入。

悠太一瞬间脑内空白，半晌反应过来可能是射精了。但是情欲并没有消减，简直像是发情了一样，贤者时间很快就过去了。明明只是高中生而已，为什么会这么厉害呢，咬着嘴唇好像在忍耐什么的样子，温柔地吻着自己的样子，很帅气又很色情，想让他就这样控制自己又好像被自己控制。悠太胡乱想着。

“难受的话要记得说，觉得累了也要说。”金道英说，“但是悠太实在是太漂亮太迷人了，总觉得光是看着那样的表情就会射，已经很难停下来了。”  
“没有累哦。”悠太眯起眼睛笑了，简直像是猫一样的表情，是平时不会有的色气感，“再激烈一点……也没关系。”

对着敏感点冲撞实在是太过激烈，快感一点一点积聚起来，悠太不自觉地将腿缠在对方的腰上，柔软的肠壁也逐渐收紧，除了爽几乎什么也感觉不到了，想要射精的感觉越来越强烈，但金道英把两只手都摁在床上，不准悠太抚慰自己。悠太一下子掉了眼泪，生理性的泪水，因为即将冲到顶峰却又一下子滑下来，甚至有点眩晕了。金道英安抚性地舔吻掉悠太的泪水，俯下身去吻他的耳朵，感觉强烈到悠太一下子射了出来，连抚摸都没有，就那样第二次射了出来。差不多的时间，金道英也射了。悠太几乎全身瘫软，只是大口大口地呼吸着，胸脯剧烈起伏。

“道英啊，”他忽然想起什么似的，有点虚弱地说，“做爱的时候实在是太帅了，在台上也会这么帅吗。”  
金道英笑了起来，“可能会哦。”


End file.
